1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy spin top. More particularly the present invention relates to a toy spin top, configured to achieve translation from a horizontal to a vertical axis of rotation and to be actuated by the foot, hand or finger of the user.
2. Discussion of the Background
A favorite toy among the young at heart is the spin top, this toy providing entertainment and challenge to children who test their skill in maintaining the top in motion, while babies and the very young find interest and amusement in watching its movements. Children can also compete against each other with regard to the length of time they can maintain the top in motion.
A number of methods are known for imparting to the top the angular impulse needed to provide momentum sufficient to overcome friction and windage losses for a while. A small top provided with a thin stem on the upper part of its axis may be set in motion by twisting the stem between the fingers. A larger top may be set spinning by applying a couple to its body by using two hands. A string may be wound around a top, the rapid release therefrom having the same effect.
A screw-rod provided with a screw-thread having a very large helix angle may project from the upper part of the top, a female screw thread in the body of the top acting to convert axial pressure and movement of the screw rod into rotary motion, similar to the action of a push drill. A whip can be used to maintain the spinning motion of a top. Lastly, a coiled spring may be used which, on release, imparts angular motion to the top for its activation.
All of these methods of actuation result in a top which operates with its axis of rotation substantially vertical until near the exhaustion of the stored angular momentum.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a simple, durable spin top, having the novel features of translation from a horizontal to a vertical axis of rotation when in use, and to be actuated by the foot, hand or finger of the user.